Magnetic coupling devices are able to transmit torque between a driver and a rotor by exploiting magnetic fields between the members. The transmission of torque without direct physical contact makes these devices extremely desirable in a wide variety of applications, such as specialty pumps and marine motors. Another advantage of magnetic coupling is the reduction of friction forces associated with mechanical gears. Magnetic couplings commonly involve permanent magnets arranged in a linear or circular array with an alternating pattern of south-pole and north-pole faces. The arrays can be arranged in a face-to-face relationship in an axial direction or concentrically with the individual pole faces of the opposed arrays facing each other in a radial direction to the axis of rotation of the arrays. A driver is modified to be linked to a motor or other driving means while a group of rotors is adapted to be magnetically coupled to the driver. When the arrays are at rest, the opposed north and south pole faces of the coupled arrays align with each other due to the attractive force of the facing magnet and the repulsive forces of the adjacent pole faces. When a rotary drive force is applied to the driver, the rotor is caused to rotate in synchronism due to the attractive and repulsive magnetic forces.